


Piwo dyniowe

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dr. Sexy - Freeform, Gen, Megstiel - Freeform, Sexy, aw yiiiis, bo czemu nie, czego chcieć więcej, dynie, jak to piwo w szklance, jesień, może nawet w szpilkach, okropne słomki, piwo, taniec, yannis marshall byłby dumny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean naprawdę kochał jesień. W jesień były dynie, a nawet piwo dyniowe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piwo dyniowe

Dean lubił koniec września. Zaczynał się sezon na dynie, dobrą kawę (z dynią), ciasta (z dynią), kolorowe liście (w kolorze dyni) i wiele innych rzeczy (często związanych z dyniami). W końcu nawet na półkach sklepu niedaleko jego domu pojawiło się wyczekiwane przez niego piwo dyniowe! To prawie jak święta!   
Przy okazji wraz z nastaniem chłodniejszych dni i wieczorów, coraz częściej mógł po prostu siedzieć w mieszkaniu zawinięty w pięć koców i grube skarpety, a w telewizji pokazywały się nowe sezony jego seriali. W tym nowe odcinki Dr. Sexy! Czego chcieć od życia więcej?!   
Ah tak, wraz z nadejściem jesieni i zimy Dean zaczynał długi, porządny urlop. Pracował w małym hotelu na wybrzeżu, dobre dwie godziny od domu. Wynajmował tam sobie wtedy mieszkanie i pracował prawie 12 godzin na dobę, ale opłacało mu się: po sezonie turystycznym miał kasę i błogi spokój. 

No prawie. W tym roku Samowi odmówiono akademika. Zgodnie stwierdzili więc, że płacenie za dodatkowe metry kwadratowe dla jednego Łosia mija się z celem, jeśli Dean miał jeden pusty pokój.   
Tak naprawdę nawet przytyki Sama o jego lenistwie, piwie, dyniach w ogrodzie, serialach etc. Nie przeszkadzały mu (był już do nich przyzwyczajany od najmłodszych lat). Sam jednak zburzył cały spokój, gdy pierwszego dnia jesieni przyprowadził ze sobą Jess. Zaraz radośnie postanowili – nie do końca kontaktując się z Deanem – że zaproszą też ich wspólną znajomą Jo. Dean i Sam znali ją, bo kiedyś mieszkali razem na osiedlu. Gdy spytali Jess o znajomość z dziewczyną, odpowiedziała, że uczęszcza na te same zajęcia taneczne.   
\- Nie sądzisz chyba, że ten Łoś jest dobry w tańcu? Myli nawet kroki walca – parsknął Dean, upijając piwa z butelki. Patrzył z przerażeniem jak Sam nalewa JEGO piwo dyniowe dla Jess. I to do szklanki! Czemu do szklanki?! Tylko w barach cioty piją piwo ze szklanek. Może jeszcze słomkę do tego?  
\- Hej, nie przesadzaj. Nie może być tak źle – zagruchała Jess, siadając obok niego. Oh Boże, jednak dostała słomkę. Może Sam chciał się nacieszyć tym widokiem i wyobrazić sobie kilka rzeczy? – przemknęło mu przez myśl.   
\- Ależ jest, Jess- przyznał Sam, głośno wzdychając i opadając na fotel. Przynajmniej on pił normalnie z gwinta. – Cieszę się, że tańczysz i naprawdę dobrze ci idzie. Ale ja się do tego nie nadaję. I to NAPRAWDĘ. – Podkreślił, a mina dziewczyny zrzedła.   
\- Oh… niedługo są pierwsze zajęcia. Wiesz, darmowe… zarezerwowałam miejsce dla jednego faceta. Sądziłam, że…   
\- Dean pójdzie. – Wielkolud wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do brata. – W końcu on dobrze tańczy.   
\- Co? – Jess spojrzała na niego i akurat ten moment wypadł na przyjście Jo. Dean od razu zerwał się z kanapy i otworzył drzwi. Widział się z nią jakiś rok temu. Przytrzymał jednak drzwi tak, by nie mogła wejść.   
\- Proszę, powiedz, że ty nadal pijesz piwo z butelki i bekasz – szepnął błagalnie.   
\- Mogę cię też kopnąć w jaja jak mnie nie wpuścisz – odpowiedziała buńczucznie, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni.   
\- Moja krew – uśmiechnął się i wpuścił ją, przytulając ją. Podał jej piwo, po czym wrócili do towarzystwa. Po krótkim przywitaniu się, Jess wróciła do tematu. A niech się zatka tą słomką.   
\- Dean, to prawda, że tańczysz? Jo, wiesz coś o tym? – Spytała zaraz, a dziewczyna chwilę patrzyła po braciach: zadowolona twarz Sama i pełna nieufności mina Deana.   
\- Widziałam co nieco. Dean może nie jest mistrzem, ale niczego mu nie brakuje. A na pewno tańczy lepiej od Sama. Wybacz, Wielkoludzie. – Rzuciła szybko, uśmiechając się lekko. Nie wydawał się jednak w żadnym stopniu urażony. – A w co go właśnie wciągnęłam?   
\- W jakąś idiotyczną lekcję tańca.   
\- Ej! – Żachnęły się obie, a Sam parsknął śmiechem, prawie nie oblewając się piwem.   
\- Castiel jest naprawdę w porządku.   
\- O, to jeszcze uczy i obmacuje was facet? To ja podziękuję – mruknął, w myślach przyznając, że jeśli byłby to Dr. Sexy, to sam by stał tam w pierwszej kolejności. Ale to nie mógł być on, więc jego odpowiedź od razu brzmiała nie.   
\- Nas facet. A was kobieta. Meg.   
\- To brzmi już lepiej… ale nadal nie – odparł beznamiętnie, sięgając po pilota i przerzucając kanały.   
\- No weź, Dean. To tylko dwie godziny. Za darmo. Nic nie stracisz.   
\- A seriale? – Burknął, wiedząc, że właśnie w godzinach popołudniowych były nowe odcinki.   
\- Nagram ci, nie martw się – uśmiechnął się Sam.  
\- I ty Brutusie… - syknął na niego. Westchnął i spojrzał na dziewczyny patrzące teraz na niego z nadzieją w oczach. – Dobra. Tylko ta lekcja. 

W czwartkowe popołudnie wyszedł z domu, z zadowoleniem słysząc szuranie liści pod jego stopami. O tak, na to czekał zaraz po chodzeniu na plażę i oglądaniu dziewczyn w bikini. Jesień była chyba najlepszą porą roku.   
Wsiadł do Impali, klepiąc jej kierownicę i witając się z nią ciepło.   
\- Nie uwierzysz dziecinko gdzie jadę – mruknął i odpalił silnik, ruszając w stronę centrum miasta. 

Szkoła tańca „Hellhound” zajmowała całą jedną kondygnację wieżowca w centrum. Zajęcia musiały więc być dobre, ale też cholernie drogie. Na myśl, że w trakcie jego ulubionej pory roku, miałby jeszcze pracować, od razu się skrzywił. Wszedł do środka i pojechał na odpowiednie piętro. Na korytarzu tłoczyli się ludzie, ale w końcu znalazł Jo. Była już przebrana w krótkie spodenki i top. Blond włosy upięte w niesforny kok, który majtał się na boki, gdy chodziła.   
\- Dean, jesteś. Cieszę się, teraz idź szybko do przebieralni na prawo. – Poklepała go po ramieniu, a on przeciskając się pomiędzy innymi ludźmi, w końcu znalazł się w przebieralni. Była całkiem spora, a w oknach były żaluzje, by nikt nie miał nawet szansy zobaczyć przebierającej się grupy. Większość była już na korytarzu, czekając aż wpuszczą ich do Sali. Dean skinął głową kilku pozostałym, przebierającym się jeszcze chłopakom. Ocenił ich na jakąś ostatnią klasę liceum, może początek studiów. Świetnie, są tutaj bachory, a pewnie nikogo kto byłby w jego wieku. Jeszcze trochę i okaże się, że nie będzie mógł nawet poderwać żadnej z dziewczyn, bo okaże się, że podchodzi to pod pedofilię.   
Przebrał się w dresy (Dean Winchester nigdy nie założy szortów) i luźną koszulkę ze spranym logiem Metallici. Wyszedł na korytarz w momencie, gdy jedne z drzwi się otworzyły. Ludzie od razu zaczęli tam biec. Dokładnie, biec! Winchester także pobiegł, doganiając uśmiechniętą Jo.   
Wbiegli na wielką salę, z czarną, rozciągniętą w połowie kotarą. Przed nią stał jakiś brunet i niższa od niego, pulchniejsza blondynka.   
Gdy za ostatnimi ludźmi zamknęły się drzwi, wszyscy ucichli.   
\- Witamy w nowym sezonie w „Hellhound” – uśmiechnęła się kobieta. Głos miała mocny i nie potrzebowała mikrofonu. – Nazywam się Meg Masters, jestem – jak zapewne wiecie – prowadzącą zajęcia płci brzydkiej. – Dean uniósł lekko brew, gdy jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się akurat na nim. Meg uśmiechnęła się, przechylając lekko głowę. – Jeśli zamierzacie skarżyć się i narzekać na mój styl prowadzenia zajęć to albo stąd wychodzić, albo doczepiać sobie sztuczne cycki i idziecie do Novaka.   
\- Dziękuję Meg, za jakże miłe przedstawienie – westchnął Castiel, klaszcząc zaraz dwa razy w dłonie. Dean od razu zwrócił na niego uwagę. Szczupłą, wyrobioną sylwetkę ukrywała teraz za duża bokserka, nie licząc ramion, które były świetnie widoczne.   
\- Nazywam się Castiel Novak – przedstawił się już głośniej. Miał lekką chrypkę, co w Deanie poruszyło jakąś dawno nieruszaną strunę. Poruszył się niespokojnie, jednak oczy nadal miał wbite w instruktora. – Mam szczęście prowadzić zajęcia płci pięknej. Zasady są jednak podobne: jeśli ktoś narzeka może wyjść albo związać piersi bandażem i przenieść się do Meg. Dzisiejsze zajęcia są darmowe, ale na początek chcemy pokazać Wam co potrafią osoby z poprzednich lat. Proszę, chodźcie! – Uśmiechnął się, machając dłonią. Z całego tłumu zrobiła się nagle połowa, bo reszta – w tym Jo i Jess – zniknęły za kotarą.   
\- Usiądźcie. Zaraz się zobaczymy – powiedziała Meg, wraz z Castielem, przechodząc za czarny materiał. 

Najpierw występowali faceci. Meg siedziała na parapecie, klaszcząc i co raz pomagając im nie wyrwać się z rytmu. Dean jednak był pod sporym wrażeniem. Tańczyli równo, robili salta, podnosili się wzajemnie i nie było w tym wszystkim żadnych czysto babskich ruchów, czego Dean od początku się obawiał. Pod koniec bliźniacy podbiegli do parapetu i wzięli Meg na ramiona, a ta zaśmiała się, czochrając ich i stając między nimi. Kawałek zatańczyli razem, po czym się ukłonili.   
Dean od razu zaczął klaskać, wraz z resztą nowych. Teraz przyszedł czas na grupę Castiela.   
Zamiast ostrej muzyki przywitali się najpierw z bitem, po czym nadzwyczaj wysokim, wydaje się dziewczęcym głosem. To FLAWLESS Beyonce, jak po chwili zrozumiał Dean. Wolał nawet nie myśleć czemu pamiętał tę piosenkę. Wszystkie dziewczyny ubrane w luźne koszulki lub topy takie jak Jo siedziały na środku po kolei wstając i rozchodząc się na boki. W samym środku został Castiel. Tańczył razem z nimi przez cały występ. I… dobra, on nawet mógłby pić z cholernej słomki, a Dean niemiałby nic przeciwko.   
W jego ruchach, mimice twarzy było widać jak bardzo uwielbiał tę robotę. Dean obserwował go dokładnie, a myśl o tym, żeby doczepić sobie cycki wydawała mu się bardzo kusząca.

You wake up, flawless  
Post up, flawless  
Ride round in it, flawless

Przy każdym kawałku przed słowem “flawless” wszystkie dziewczyny padały na ziemię, a jedna z nich byłą przy Castielu, okrążając go, skacząc z nim, przytulając czy imitując uderzenia. Przy „flawless” podnosiły się na łokciach, a Cas szybko zmieniał swoje miejsce, by po chwili dołączyć do kolejnej dziewczyny. Piosenka zbliżała się do końca, gdy Castiel – znajdując się w końcu na samym przedzie – zawisnął nad jakąś szczupłą brunetką. Ta położyła mu dłoń na policzku, a drugą zmierzwiła mu włosy. Wydawało się jakby mieli się pocałować, jednak właśnie wtedy nastąpiło ostatnie FLAWLESS i przetoczyli się tak, że dziewczyna na nim siedziała.   
Nie tylko Dean wstrzymywał oddech. Dziewczyny patrzyły się na to jak zaczarowane, a przez ich głowy już przechodziły najróżniejsze plany jak znaleźć się na miejscu tej dziewczyny – pewnie ulubienicy Castiela.   
Winchester zaczął klaskać z lekkim opóźnieniem w porównaniu do reszty. Zadowolona, zdyszana Jo przybiegła do niego.  
\- I jak, podobało się? Jesteś przekonany? Bo faceci naprawdę odwalili kawał dobrej roboty?   
\- Kim jest ta brunetka?   
\- Która? – Jo nadal łapała oddech, oglądając się zaraz przez ramię.   
\- Ta ostatnia, która z Castielem…  
\- A, Hannah. Całkiem miła, ale nie w twoim guście. Spokojna, cicha… szybciej nadawałaby się dla Sama.   
Po krótkim odpoczynku zrobili rozgrzewkę dla całej już grupy. Kotara była zasłonięta, a oni rozdzieleni. Z trochę kwaśną miną Dean ćwiczył. I cholera, to było męczące. Meg nie odpuszczała, mając gdzieś to, że są początkującymi. Niedługo mieli się stać mistrzami.   
\- Dobra, świetnie. – Wyłączyła muzykę. – Pięć minut odpoczynku, później zaczynamy porządne ćwiczenia – czarny materiał znowu został rozsunięty, a ludzie przemieszali się. Masters ruszyła w stronę okien i grupy Castiela. Objęła go za szyję uśmiechając się, a ten bez problemu uniósł ją i usadził na parapecie, rozmawiając i patrząc po sali.   
\- Meg i Castiel są razem? – Spytał Jess, która akurat pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Dziewczyna spojrzała na instruktorów i pokręciła głową.   
\- Chodzą plotki, że mieli romans, ale już z tym skończyli. Ale wiesz jak to bywa: w tak dużej grupie łatwo o jakieś złe informacje. 

Przez resztę zajęć Dean był trochę nieobecny, ale mimo wszystko wypadł całkiem dobrze i nie zrezygnował jak część nowych. Po treningu poszedł pod prysznic i wychodząc spotkał się z dziewczynami.   
\- To co, Dean? Zamierzasz dalej chodzić?   
\- Nie mam pewności… Nie wiem czy to specjalnie dla mnie.   
\- Jess, Jo – to był ten głos. Dean spojrzał na Castiela, akurat przechodzącego obok nich. W tej chwili włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony, a ręcznikiem ocierał sobie kark. – Przekażcie reszcie grupy, że w następnym tygodniu mamy łączone. Meg ma jakiś wyjazd z częścią grupy i nie będzie jej do końca października.   
\- Jasne Cas. Do zobaczenia.   
\- Trzymajcie się – machnął w ich stronę i zniknął za drzwiami od pomieszczenia z natryskami. Dean poczuł nagłą chęć umycia się jeszcze raz.   
\- Więc? Dean?  
\- Potrzebuję dyni. Znaczy piwa. Ale może dyniowego – wyrzucił z siebie szybko, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. Jo spojrzała na niego uważnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się wiedząco. Poklepała Deana po ramieniu, ruszając do drzwi.   
\- Spytaj Castiela. Robi co jakiś czas pyszne ciasto dyniowe. Przynosi je na zajęcia… czasem z grupą idzie do pubu – mruknęła.   
Dynie, taniec i piwo.   
Nie wliczając potu i grupy dziewczyn, te zajęcia zapowiadały się naprawdę dobrze.


End file.
